Sudden Change of Heart
by dracoroxmysox
Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. Don't they? What would happen if they had to set aside their differences? Would they have a sudden change of heart? Warning:Slash
1. Enemies?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters in this do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling

WARNING: Slash! Homophobes, children, and those who will be offended by guy on guy action,I suggest you get friendly with your back button.

_words_ denotes a thought or dream

* * *

_Harry ran down the dimly lit corridor toward the door at the end, the torchlight flickering as he ran by. Harry stopped in front of the door to momentarily catch his breath. Pushing open the heavy oak door, he saw Draco, bound and gagged on the cold stone floor. There was blood matting his white blond hair, and Harry rushed toward him. He kneeled next to him, relief and anger welling up at the same time. Looking down at Draco, Harry could clearly see fear in Draco's chilling silver eyes. Harry felt the burning in his forehead increase to an excruciating pain and then…. _

Harry woke with a start; sitting straight up in bed, sweat poring down his body and his hand clutching his scar. It was the second time since returning to Hogwarts a week and a half ago that he had the dream. The first one had been after seeing Draco at the start of term feast. They weren't like the dreams last year, where he was seeing Voldemort's actions, they were more like warnings of what was to come. Why was he dreaming about saving Draco anyways? Everyone knew they hated each other. Draco's father was a Death eater who wanted to kill Harry for God sakes! How could they ever be anything but enemies?

Harry pulled open his bed hangings and saw that the sky was starting to lighten. He figured he might as well get up now. He walked to the foot of his bed quietly, opening his trunk and gathering his school robes so he could go wash up.

Harry walked into the Great Hall sometime later, sullen and dark eyed from lack of sleep. He sat in his normal seat across from Hermione and Ron.

"Are you ok Harry? You look like you are exhausted." Hermione said, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, mate. You look like bloody hell!" Ron added.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately." Harry replied, picking at the waffle he had placed on his plate.

"Well, we have double Potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning," Hermione warned him, "I have a feeling that after Neville's mistake Friday, Snape will be particularly vindictive."

Harry smirked, remembering how the basilik venom that Neville had added too soon in his potion had burned through the bottom of the cauldron and then Snape's foot. Snape had deserved it; he had been intentionally breathing down Neville's neck, making him nervous.

Harry let his mind wander, ignoring Hermione's constant chatter about some new book she was reading, and barely remembered walking to the dungeons.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed as he walked into the dungeon and everyone immediately stopped talking. "Today, you will be working on an extremely difficult potion. This potion, called the Draught of Sleeping Death, can only be reversed with an equally difficult to brew antidote, which you will begin to brew next week, while your Draught of Sleeping Death is maturing. This is going to be a very long project, and you will be working very closely with the partners I assign you." Snape began to pair off students. He put Hermione with Blaise Zambini, Ron with Pansy Parkinson, and Harry with Draco Malfoy.

Harry groaned as he gathered his stuff to go sit next to Draco. This was going to be living Hell for the next two weeks. His life could not get any worse.

"Potter." Malfoy spat his name out like it tasted foul in his mouth

"Look, Malfoy, I don't want to fight with you for the nest two or three weeks. I just want to get through this without fucking it up to badly." Harry replied, tired of fighting with Draco during the day and having dreams of saving him during the night.

"Fine. Have it your way, Potter." Draco was slightly taken aback. Harry looked so sad, and so tired. Draco had the urge to reach out and smooth his forehead. \_God NO! Not now. I have kept my attraction to him quiet for five years, and I will not give into it now/ _Draco forced his mind back to the task at hand.

The rest of the class passed with both boys being relatively silent, each lost in thought. They worked well together when not fighting, and toward the end of the class, their potion was a deep, swirling scarlet.

"Very nice, boys." Snape remarked. "I knew if I put you with someone who knew the difference between a Draught of Peace and a simple sleeping potion that even you wouldn't be able to mess up, Potter." Harry felt the familiar anger bubbling up inside him. He had put just as much work into the potion as…

"Professor, to be fair, Harry did as much of the brewing as I did." Snape glared at Malfoy, not contradicting his favorite student. He stalked away towards Neville and Crabbe, whose potion had begun to emit a thick black smoke.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks." Harry said

"Don't mention it. Literally. I have a reputation of hating you and I don't want it getting out that I stood up for you."

Harry thought about this statement for a moment. "Do you? Hate me I mean?"

"As a matter of fact, not particularly." Draco replied, seeming just as puzzled by this revelation as Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Snape. He gave them a foot on the effects of the Draught of Sleeping Death, to be completed together. The bell rang and Harry turned to gather his stuff.

"Do you want to meet in the library tonight? Around 7?" Draco asked.

"Sure, You know, Malfoy, when your not being a total git you not half bad." \_Not to mention totally hot. WAIT! Did I just think that/_

"Don't let it get around." Draco replied, smirking.

Harry met up with Hermione and Ron as they were exiting the Dungeon.

"You looked awfully chummy with Malfoy. What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Just talking about the homework." Harry said nonchalantly, already wanting the day to be over.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! Please review. This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is appreciated. 

If your going to review, please don't just review to tell me I'm sick, or that homosexuality is a sin, because there are many people who don't agree with you. I put in a warning for a reason.


	2. Confusion

Thank you **Lord Hexus** (yes Josh I know it's you!), **Purple Eyed Weasley **(thanks for the character reasurance, i know they are kinda OOC, but who cares?),**Gorgeous Gryffindor** ( I agree that Draco is tottally HOT!), and **readingfreak997** (twist?)

* * *

Harry walked into the library that evening, eager to start over again with Draco. \_Draco would make a great friend and ally. I really don't see why we wasted all this time hating each other, especially when Draco's got such an incredibly hot…NO! Bad Harry! NO dirty thoughts/_ Harry shook his head to clear it as he spotted Draco across the library. 

He walked toward Draco and sat down at the table. "Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey." Draco said back. It was then that both boys realized that the awkwardness of their situation was not going to vanish overnight.

The boys set out to do their work, pouring over books and the time went by so quickly they were shocked when Madam Pinceannounced "Boys, the Library is closing. You have about 30 minutes until curfew."

"Bloody Hell, that went by really quick." Harry commented as they gathered their things.

"Yeah I know." As the boys walked out of the Library, they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

"Harry, wait up." Draco called as he ran to catch up with Harry.

Harry turned expectantly towards Draco. \_My god he is so hot./_ Harry did not even try to block the thought this time. He was so confused.

Draco stood in front of Harry, biting his bottom lip, not knowing what to say but reluctant to leave.

Harry continued to stand there, just taking in Draco's beauty, leaning unconsciously toward him. \_Just one kiss won't hurt anything./_ Harry leaned in and softly placed his lips on Draco's. He stepped closer to Draco, placing his hands on Draco's hips as Draco tentatively put his hand on Harry's arm, and then suddenly Harry broke the kiss and pushed away from Draco.

"What was that?" Harry asked, seeming slightly pissed and frustrated.

"Um. A kiss?" Draco replied, confused.

"That's not what I meant. I…I…don't want that to happen again. I'm not gay for one, and even if I was, I'm not going to forget 5 years of torment just because of your sudden change of heart." Harry said, and then turned to walk away. Why had he kissed Draco? He wasn't even gay! He had never even slightly entertianed the thought of being gay.

"Harry wait. I don't want things to go back to the way they were before. Can we at least be friends?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I want to be, but don't you think it's a little odd?"

"Harry, I'm sorry I've treated you the way I have. I can't change what has happened in the past. I would if I could. The truth is that it's the only way I know how to treat you, but I'm trying hard to learn. I've acted like a complete git."

"I forgive you, but I can't just forget all of it. How do I know this isn't a farce, and your not going to betray me to Voldemort if I trust you?

"I don't even like Voldemort. I've seen him, and he's not someone I want to align myself with." Draco said in disgust.

"You don't want to become a Death Eater?"

"God no! I have no desire to follow in dear old Dad's footsteps."

"Speaking of footsteps, I hear someone coming. We better go." With that, both boys set off for their respective houses.

When Harry entered Gryffindor tower, the common room was warm and inviting, but he decided to go straight to bed, where he lay for a long time, thinking about everything that had just happened.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get it out for you guys. Your reviews were just so full of love that they inspired me to get out the next chapter twice as fast. Chapter 3 is already with my Beta! 

Love you guys! XOXO


	3. Avoidance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story, as they are all the property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers.

I would just like to apologize to all of you who have waited so long to read this chapter. I hope I haven't caused you to lose interest. I am incredibly sorry it took so long to get this out, but my beta reader insisted I rewrite the entire chapter. (i'm kind of glad I did, the other one was short) I made this one long for you guys so enjoy!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Your love gives me the incentive to keep writing!

Warning: Slash! If you don't like guy on guy action, don't read the story!

_\words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Harry woke to a stream of sunlight on his face that had managed to get through the thick bed hangings. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed. Then he realized he couldn't hear anyone else moving about the room. He peeked through the gap in his bed hangings and was greeted by the site of an empty dormitory. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, threw on his school robes, and slowly trudged down to the Great Hall. He was dreading having to face Draco in Potions later.

As he walked into the Great Hall he saw Ron and Hermione and sat down across from them in his usual spot. Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"Harry, honestly, what is wrong with you? And don't try to tell me nothing because I've known you for almost 6 years now, and I think I can tell when something is." Hermione sat waiting for his reply while Ron shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Nothing is wrong, Hermione. I just haven't been sleeping well." Harry put his head down on the table, not really interested in the food. \_How could I have been so incredibly stupid last night. I didn't want to make Draco think anything that wasn't true, and everyone knows he's gay. And I'm not./_

"Harry does this have anything to do with Sirius? We know you miss him and hope you know you can talk to us about it." Hermione gently prodded.

"NO! Why does everyone keep asking me how I'm feeling about Sirius? First Dumbledore, then you guys? What is bothering me is no one will leave me alone about it!" With that Harry got up and stormed out of the Hall, and heading toward the Potions classroom. Classes would be starting soon so he wouldn't be there for long.

_\Why does everyone keep asking me about Sirius? Can't they just leave me alone_/ Harry started beating the back of his head against the wall.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I think there are plenty of other people who would do it for you." Draco came and casually leaned against the hard stone wall next to Harry. "What's wrong?"

Harry continued beating his head against the wall, ignoring Draco. Harry was still confused about everything that had happened the previous night.

"Harry, if you're ignoring me because of last night, I'm sorry. I never meant for anything to happen. I just want to be your friend." Draco Left it at that and pushed off of the wall as Professor Snape walked up. Snape looked as if he was surprised to see Harry there, with Draco, and they were not tearing each other limb from limb. He failed to comment however, as they walked into the dungeon and sat down.

Soon, everyone had filed in, the bell had rung, and Snape started class. "You will find your cauldrons exactly where you left them last time, and I think you will find they have matured enough for your next step. You know where everything is, begin." Snape sat at his desk and watched the students move about the room to collect the necessary things.

"I'll get the cauldron, if you can get the ingredients we need." Draco said to Harry, a sullen look on his face. Harry nodded and went to get the ingredients.

As class wore on, the boys barely spoke five words to each other. Harry did not want to speak to Draco, and Draco knew it. \_What did I do wrong? I knew this was a mistake from the very beginning. Why would the Golden boy of Gryffindor want to be friends with me_/

"Class is almost over, please start cleaning up, and place your cauldrons in the back." Snape announced with about 15 minutes left in class. As the boys were cleaning up, Draco bumped Harry, causing him to drop an empty vial. They bent down to clean it up, knocking heads.

"Watch what your doing, Malfoy. I don't need any more head injuries." Harry spat out, and with that sentence, things went back to the way they were before, at least for Harry. Draco looked startled. As Harry picked up a sliver of glass, it sliced deep into his finger. He winced as the deep maroon blood seeped from the cut to drip on the gray dungeon floor.

"Let me see." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand to examine the cut. Both boys felt the shock of energy that went through their bodies.

"Don't touch me!" Harry shoved Draco away, angry for no reason. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Harry got up and moved to the corner of the classroom to the stone basin, and rinsed his cut. He carefully removed the sliver of glass and let it run down the drain with the water. As he was drying his hands, the bell rang. He grabbed his things and walked toward the door, not even looking at Draco.

He caught up with Hermione and Ron, who didn't say anything as they walked towards Care of Magical Creatures. Harry saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walk past, Crabbe and Goyle guffawing loudly as Draco ignored them. Harry looked away and saw Hagrid feeding mice to what appeared to be rather large, spotted cats.

"Hagrid, what are those?" Harry asked as one of the cats hissed at him.

"Kneazles. Thought they would make an interesting lesson." Hagrid called the class to order, and had them break off into pairs of three; each with a kneazle and the Monster Book of Monsters open in there laps. The class passed in relative silence while they drew and labeled diagrams of the kneazle, which looked kind of like a spotted lion with large ears.

"Harry, I don't want to seem nosy, but are you sure nothing is wrong? I'm really worried about you." Hermione said as the kneazle curled up at Harry's feet and started purring loudly.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just not getting enough sleep. And with Quidditch practice starting next week, I'm going to be getting even less." Harry was actually worried about practice starting the next week. He needed to stop having these dreams wake him up in the middle of the night before then. He needed to be in top form before the first match. He wanted the cup again.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hagrid. "Ok. Class is over. You can bring your kneazles over here. Make sure you have your diagrams ready to hand in before next class."

Harry gathered his things and walked up toward the school with Ron and Hermione chatting about something or other. He blocked them out.

As they entered the Great Hall for lunch, he saw Draco walking towards them. "Err, Guys, I need to, um, go back up to the dorms. I, er, left my charms book up there. I'll see you later." With that Harry practically ran from Draco, clearly avoiding him.

-o-O-o-

After classes that day, Harry truly was exhausted. He needed sleep, but he also needed to do his homework. He had just managed to avoid Draco all day, once barely ducking into an empty classroom before he had been spotted. I don't need a friend around who is going to try to come on to me when he knows I'm not gay./ He thought on his way to the library, justifying his behavior to himself. As Harry entered the library, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the silver eyes that followed his progression to the table in the corner. Harry set his things down on the table and went to gather the books he needed. When he returned to the table, Draco was sitting there waiting for him. Harry groaned inwardly.

"I've been looking for you all day. Are you avoiding me?" Draco asked quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Draco, um, maybe we… shouldn't be friends" Harry blurted out quickly, and then immediately felt guilty as he saw the sadness wash across Draco's face.

"Fine. If that's how you feel. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't make particularly good friends anyways. Gryffindor's expect too much." Draco got up from the table, grabbed his books and walked out of the library, an obvious droop in his step.

* * *

Now that you've read the chapter, I think you know what you should do! REVIEW! Reviews are like air to author's. So let me breath! ALOT!

You all owe your thanks for this long chapter to my best friend and lovely beta reader who catches most of my grammar and spelling errors before they get to you, Belle.

Luv ya guys!


	4. Revelation

I'd like to thank Blood Everlasting, and Holy Snappers for reviewing. To clear up your confusion, Harry was confused, and didn't know why he had kissed Draco, so he shifted the blame for it to the other boy. That's why he accused Draco of coming on to him when it was actually Harry who initiated it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_\words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Draco woke suddenly just as the sky was starting to turn lavender and pink at the horizon, the sun's heralds announcing the dawn. He had had the weirdest dream about Voldemort. He shook his head to clear it, and then froze as he heard the door to the dormitory open. He stuck his head out of his bed hanging, and to his utter surprise, saw Blaise Zambini walking in, looking ruffled and flushed. 

"And where have you been, that you're looking all bright eyed and bushy tailed at the crack of dawn?" Draco asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Um, er…. nowhere?" Blaise replied, a blush creeping up his neck to stain his cheeks a brilliant red.

"Sure. Who's the lucky girl Blaise? Or maybe it's a guy?" Draco was one of the very few people at Hogwarts who knew Blaise was bi.

"Shut up, Draco. Do you want to announce it to the whole world?" With that, Blaise climbed into his bed and snapped the deep green bed hangings closed.

-o-O-o-

When Harry walked into the Great Hall that morning, his eyes instantly went to Draco. He saw that the Slytherin had styled his hair differently that morning, and he was looking delectable in tight black pants and a silky green shirt under his school robes. I wonder what he looks like without the robes. \_BLOODY HELL! No. I do not wonder what he looks like without his robes, or naked, or any of the other silly little thoughts that have been running through my head lately._/ Harry felt he was sleep deprived, and maybe going mental. He had had the dream again the past night.

Harry absent mindedly scooted the eggs and bacon around his plate, not eating anything. His eyes kept wandering to Draco, who was taking no notice of him. Harry's grip on his fork tightened until his knuckles were white as Pansy Parkinson leaned in toward Draco and whispered something in his ear that made his entire face light up with laughter. Obviously, Draco wasn't feeling bad about their non-friendship anymore.

Hermione saw Harry's strange behavior and followed his gaze to the Slytherin table, and her jaw dropped in shock. It couldn't really be true could it? But yet, Harry's gaze grew harder and harder as Pansy rested her hand on Draco's arm and scooted closer to him. Hermione gaped at Harry in shock.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Ron asked around a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"Harry…. I…you… Pansy?" Hermione mumbled incoherently. Harry wrenched his gaze away from Draco and looked at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Both Ron and Harry said at the same time, looking at Hermione as if she had just taken a plunge off the deep end.

"No, Hermione, it's the other one." Ginny told Hermione from the other side of her current boyfriend, Seamus.

"OH! Oh my...are you sure…I never imagined." Hermione looked suddenly flustered. She turned to look at the Slytherin table again. Both girls giggled.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny, still looking as if the two of them had lost their marbles.

"Do I really have to tell you? Are you that thick? Had any odd thoughts lately, Harry? Weird things happen that you can't explain? You have a massive crush on-" Hermione interrupted Ginny just as she was about to reveal exactly who Harry had a crush on to all of Gryffindor, and the few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had been listening in.

"Er... Ginny do you really think that Harry would like everyone to know?

"Well, considering he doesn't even know himself, maybe not." Ginny heard the collective groans that had gone up from the girls that had been listening in on the conversation. They had all been hoping it would be them. Ginny leaned in close to Harry and whispered in his ear "It's completely obvious Harry. You fancy Draco Malfoy."

At these words Harry's jaw dropped. "I do not. Where do you two get off thinking that? I'm not even…I'm not…" Then Harry fell silent as he realized it was the truth. He was gay. He had never really had a crush on a girl except for that thing with Cho, which had been a serious disaster. "You're right. I never… oh god, what have I done? I have to go. I've made a huge mistake… I'll see you in Transfiguration!"

Harry dashed out of the Great Hall and then had no clue where to go. He needed time to think.

Draco had noticed the spectacle going on at the Gryffindor table. He had been paying a lot more attention than Harry thought, but really didn't care anymore. At least he was trying to act like he didn't. Pansy leaned across him to whisper in his ear again.

"Draco, I thought later you could um… help me with my potions homework. I know a nice, quiet place we could. Just the two of us." Draco looked at Pansy. She was really quite attractive. For a girl.

"Pansy, I know you like me, and you're really very nice, but you know I'm gay. Everyone knows I'm gay." Pansy looked at him as if she didn't care.

"But Draco, you know you have to pass down that Malfoy blood somehow, so why not with me? You know your father would be pleased!" Draco finally looked at Pansy, really looked at her.

"You are such a conniving little git! My father has nothing to do with whether or not I decide to reproduce. I do nothing to please him! And I couldn't bring myself to touch you, let alone…ugh!" Draco pushed her off of him and felt no remorse at the shock and hurt he read on her face. He needed to get away. He needed to go think. He started walking toward the entrance to the Great Hall, and it was all he could do to keep from running. When he entered the Entrance Hall, he saw Harry sitting all alone on the stairs, his head in his hands.

Draco decided not to say anything, but headed toward the dungeons.

"Draco...don't go." Harry's voice reached him just as he was about to leave the Entrance Hall. He slowly turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Don't go? Would you make up your bloody mind? First you want to try and be friends, and then you avoid me and tell me you don't want to be, now you tell me not to go? I don't get you! Give me one good reason." Draco tried to steel himself against the expression of hurt on the other boy's face. He saw the tears well up in Harry's eyes, and he told himself he didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I… I'm just sorry." Harry stood there, looking down at the floor, willing his tears away like he had been doing all his life. He was caught in a perpetual state of confusion, and didn't know how to get out. He had just realized he was gay, and he liked Draco Malfoy, the boy who had been his sworn enemy for almost 6 years. Who wouldn't be confused, and scared?

"You really think I care that you're sorry? Because if you do, you're wrong. I am a Malfoy. I sank to your level once. I won't give you the satisfaction again." With that Malfoy walked away, and Harry slowly began to trudge up towards Transfiguration.

He had reached the top of the stairwell, when a hand touched his shoulder. Harry spun around to face the unknown person, and saw Draco, looking remorseful. Both boys just stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded and followed Draco into a nearby empty classroom. They sat down on an old, musty, brown leather couch. Draco was looking everywhere but at Harry while Harry widened a hole in the leather.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, slowly dragging his eyes away from the hole to look at Draco. He felt a low hum run through his body as Draco's silver eyes met his.

"I wanted to apologize…I shouldn't have been nasty to you in the Entrance Hall, especially when I claim to want to be your friend." Draco looked down at his hands, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Harry I know your not gay. I never thought you were. That kiss was stupid, a mistake, and it never should have happened. I want to just be friends. Start over." Draco looked up expectantly, waiting for Harry's acquiescence.

"I don't know if I can be just friends with you, Draco." Harry said quietly. "I have a confession to make. I've only just realized it myself, with the help of a friend. I am gay." Harry looked away from the other boy, then slowly got up and walked to the window.

Draco sat on the couch, slightly dazed. He knew how hard this must be for the other boy. When Draco had first realized he was gay he had felt alone, confused, and somewhat ashamed. But once he learned to accept the fact, he was ok with it.

"I know how you feel. I've been where you are now. The only thing you can do is accept yourself for who you are." Draco felt a brief shimmer of hope building in his stomach. Maybe he and Harry could be more than just friends.

"Thanks, Draco. I think I just need some time right now. I'm really confused and I need to think." Harry turned back to the open window, a slight breeze pushing his hair back out of his face. Draco just sat there, admiring his profile.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll go then." Draco stood up to leave, and then thought better of it. He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "It's going to be alright, Harry. Everything will be ok."

Harry had been trying to keep from kissing Draco again, but the softness in the other boy's voice as he reassured him was his undoing, he turned in Draco's arms and kiss him softly on the lips. They felt exactly how he had remembered them. Soft and silky, so much different from how he had expected them to. He opened his lips slightly and ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Draco whimpered as Harry slid his tongue into his mouth, meeting with his. Both boys pulled back when the bell to signal the start of classes rang.

"We better get to class." Draco bent to pick up his bag from the floor.

"Can we hang out later? Maybe before dinner by the lake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I have Herbology last today, so I'll be there after." Draco's face brightened at the prospect of seeing him later.

"Ok, see you later then." Harry said, giving Draco a quick peck before leaving the room to go to Transfiguration.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which the boys meet by the lqake, and decide what they want to do. 

Please review! Let me know how I'm doing, or things you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. Feel free to e-mail me!


	5. Talking

Thanks to AloraBraken and Gorgeous Gryffindor for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Harry hurried down to the lake after classes, anxious to see Draco. Things had been weird between them when they parted, but Harry had relived that one tender kiss all day. In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had reprimanded him for letting his mind wander.

He set his things down by the edge of the lake, and basked in the bright sunlight that was poring down. It was a rare occurrence for it to be so warm so close to the beginning of the Quidditch season.

"Hey." Draco said as he sat down next to Harry.

"Hey." Harry replied, turning to look at Draco. \_God he is so beautiful._/

The boys just sat in relative silence for a moment, enjoying the light breeze that ruffled their hair and the bright sun that flushed their cheeks a slight pink.

"So…" Draco said, pulling at the grass.

"So what?" Harry asked, looking out over the lake.

"This is a little awkward." Draco replied, "I'm not sure what t say, or how to act around you anymore. I'm just so used to being mean and spiteful and a whiny little git around you, it's hard to get past that."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's weird not hearing you use the word mudblood." Draco bristled at that statement.

"Well, I've only been refraining from saying it in deference to you." He mumbled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Harry, what is going on? Are we friends, enemies, or something more? And are you really gay, or were you just fucking with me this morning?"

"Dray, you're rambling." Draco's eyes flew to Harry.

"Dray? DRAY? Since when do you, Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, call me, Draco Malfoy, hottest male in all of Slytherin, DRAY?" Harry laughed at the indignant look on Draco's face.

"It's cute." Harry's eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"Cute? Oh, you're in for it now!" Draco tackled Harry, pinning him to the ground. The boys struggled, and for a moment, Harry was on top. Then Draco rolled over again, and was sitting on top of Harry. "You think it's cute?" Draco started tickling Harry.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing?" Harry craned his neck to see a very shocked Ron, and an amused Hermione.

Draco shifted sideways off of Harry, and sat in the grass. Harry sat up, brushing bits of grass out of his hair, blushing furiously.

"Um… er, nothing?" Ron's mouth was still hanging open when he heard Harry's reply.

"But he was…tickling you. And you weren't killing the bloody git." Draco glared at Ron, and Ron glared back.

"Well, now that we've got the obvious point settled. Harry, we were just coming to find you for dinner. We'll see you there." With that, Hermione turned and walked away from the three boys.

"But Hermione…" Ron whined loudly.

"Oh for God sake's Ron, come on!" Hermione pulled Ron away towards the castle.

"So, you're best friend doesn't know your gay?" Harry snorted.

"Well, since I didn't even know until this morning, no. But I don't think it will be a big deal when I tell him. He's not a homophobe or anything." Draco looked confused.

"A homophobe?"

"Um…it's what muggles call someone who is afraid of homosexuals."

"Why would they be afraid of them? It's perfectly acceptable."

"You know things are different in the muggle world, Dray. People just think that since the person is gay, that they are going to hit on every single person that is of the same sex, regardless of sexual orientation." Draco got another confused look on his face.

"But they won't. Straight people don't hit on everyone. Why would someone who was gay?"

"I never said it made sense. And not all muggles think that. Some people are very comfortable with gay people. It's kind of like how some wizards don't like muggles, and some do."

"I still think it's stupid."

"Yeah. Well, we should get back up to the castle before everyone notices we are gone." Harry stood up, holding his hand out to Draco.

"Ok, but we still need to talk." Draco replied, taking Harry's hand and hoisting himself up off the ground.

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

"About us."

"Oh. That. Well, to answer your many questions, yes I am gay, no I'm not used to the fact yet, so let's just see where things go. And we are definitely not enemies anymore."

"Ok. I can handle that. Friends?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, and Harry, don't call me Dray." Draco warned.

"Whatever you say, Dray." Harry took off running, Draco chasing him all the way up to the castle.

* * *

I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing. You guys are great, but I would love to see more reviews. Tell your friends. If you read, please just take a moment to review.

Any suggestions, or things you would like to see in upcoming chapters, feel free to say something in your review, or email me.

Luv ya guys!


	6. Kissing

I want to thank Melenna, Puffin and Lindsay for reviewing last chapter. I'd liek to thank more people, but they are the only one's who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_\words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Harry perched on the edge of his seat, ready to take flight the second the bell rang. He had divination next with Firenze, and Draco had Arithmancy with Professor Vector. There was an empty classroom halfway between the two classrooms, and they could…DING DING DING

Harry jumped up out of his seat and raced out the door, anxious to catch Draco between classes. They had seen each other briefly at lunch, barely acknowledging each other's presence. Harry craved the knowledge that what had happened the morning before was not just a dream. Speaking of dreams…\_No. I am going to see Draco. I will not think about that right now_/

Harry spotted Draco's shock of white-blonde hair and he pushed past people to get near him. As he walked by he brushed Draco and then headed into an empty classroom, trusting that Draco would follow him. He shrugged off his school bag and turned to face Draco, drinking in the sight of his toned, lithe body. Draco and Harry were about the same height, give or take a few centimeters. Finally, without saying a word, Harry pulled Draco closer to him, kissing him passionately. Draco groaned as Harry's tongue slid into his mouth.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. They fit perfectly. \_God. I thought maybe I had dreamed everything that happened yesterday./ _Draco loved the way Harry's lips felt against his. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

When the bell sounded with another ding, signaling that classes were about to start, Harry ended the kiss slowly. He held Draco for a moment while they both caught their breath.

"Harry…"

"Shhh. Not now Dray. Later." Harry kissed Draco softly on the lips one more time, loving the velvet yielding he felt in them. "Do you want to meet later in the library to do the last essay for our project?"

Draco nodded, and Harry gave him a quick hug before slipping out of the classroom to go to Divination.

As he exited the classroom, he broke into a run, knowing he was already late.

When Harry walked into the strange divination classroom, Firenze shot him a look that plainly said his tardiness was unacceptable. "Since you are exactly 7 minutes late, I will take 7 points from Gryffindor. Please have a seat Mr. Potter."

Firenze turned back to the image of the night sky that was magically charmed onto the ceiling. Harry had never quite gotten used to the feeling that he was stepping into the Forest when he came to divination.

Ron shot him a questioning glance, and Harry silently mouthed "I'll tell you later." Of course, Harry had no intention of actually telling Ron about Draco, but this would give him time to think up something good. Harry was glad this was his last class of the day. He thought his brain was thoroughly fried. And he still had quidditch practice.

Finally class ended and he walked to the Great Hall with Ron, meeting Hermione on the way.

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek as he grabbed her hand. "How was Arithmancy, love?"

"It was fine. We have an Essay due next class, and a test." Hermione sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder if all this extra work is really going to pay off." She rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked into the Great Hall.

"You know, you guys really should stop being so mushy around each other, it's bloody sickening." Ginny said as she walked up to join the Golden Trio.

"Oh, put a sock in it Ginny. Where's Seamus?" Ginny blushed bright red at her brother's mention of her longtime boyfriend.

"Right here, Ron." Seamus said as he walked up and put his arm casually around Ginny's shoulders. "Did you need me for something?"

"Nope." The five Griffyndor's sat down at the table in their usual places, and began piling food on their plates.

"So Halloween is next week, are we all going into Hogsmeade?" General assent was given by the group at the question from Hermione.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Anything."

"Can I bring someone to Hogsmeade with us, just to hang out, and have you treat them civilly?" Harry asked, trying to look casual.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a grin on her face. "Yes. Any body who is invited to spend the day with us will be treated civilly."

"Ok." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and for the first time since school started, ate a decent meal.

-o-O-o-

Harry woke in the middle of the night, a cold sweat dripping from his body. He had had the dream again. He needed to see Draco. Now that they were…well, something, he didn't quite know what, the dream actually scared him. He silently slipped from his bed and removed his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

As he walked out of the dorm and into the common room, he saw Ron and Hermione slipping out the door. \_I wonder where they're going? I'll find out later./_ Harry slipped out quietly behind them and headed in the opposite direction, towards the dungeons. Before he knew it, he was before the entrance to slytherin house, wracking his brain for the password. It had to be something about purebloods….

Finally, in frustration, he walked over to a nearby painting. There was a small serpent coiled around Salazar Slytherin's wrist in the portrait. The founder of the house seemed to be dozing.

Harry asked the snake, in parsel tongue, if he had heard anyone say the password to the house. The snake obligingly told Harry the password, and before he knew it he was standing next to Draco's bed. He crawled in next to him and cuddled up to him under the warm covers.

Draco mumbled in his sleep, and then cuddled closer to Harry. He suddenly stilled and opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Draco whispered sleepily against Harry's chest.

"I just needed to see you. I'll go." Harry made to get out of the bed, but Draco stopped him.

"Stay." Harry moved back under the covers, and held Draco, both boys falling into blissful sleep.

* * *

Now that you've read, REVIEW! 

Love ya guys!


	7. Trouble

Thank you Melenna, Puffin, Blood Everlasting, readingfreak997, leogolis, andKrystina for reviewing!

I know there has been alot of time in between updates, so i go this one done for you a lil quicker thant usual! Thanks for all you love guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Draco blinked against the sudden brightness that flooded his bed.

"Draco, I know it's Saturday, and it's early, but I needed….to...talk…." Blaise said, trailing off as he realized who was in bed with his best friend. "BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS HARRY BLOODY POTTER DOING IN YOUR BED?"

"Keep it down Blaise! Do you want Snape to come running in here?" Harry sat up, blinking sleepily.

"Um…er… maybe I should go." Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at the expression of shock on Blaise's face.

"What is going on in here? Who yelled?" Snape asked as he came around the corner. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sev, it's not what you think. I-"

"Don't say another word Draco. Would the three of you kindly follow me to the Headmaster's office?" The three boys slowly trudged along behind Snape, who snapped at them to keep up. Draco glared daggers at Blaise.

Before long, they were standing outside the phoenix statue that led to Dumbledore's study.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Snape muttered the password and the foursome stepped onto the rotating stairs. When they reached the top, Snape knocked lightly.

"Come in, Severus." Snape opened the door and led the three boys inside.

"Ah, Mr. Zambini, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. What brings you to my office so early on a Saturday morning?" The faint gleam in his eye suggested he already knew, as Dumbledore had the uncanny ability to do.

"I was awoken by a shout, Headmaster, and when I went to the dorms to see what was going on, I saw Potter in Draco's bed with Blaise standing next to it, looking rather surprised. I can only assume it was him who shouted." Snape said, glaring at Harry.

"Is this true boys?" Dumbledore asked them with a faint smirk.

"Yes, Headmaster." The three boys said in unison.

"Well, then. I guess you were right Severus." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you. Aren't you going to do anything about this? Potter was breaking curfew!" Snape bellowed.

"Ah, but therein lies the paradox, Severus. Do you have proof that he was breaking curfew? When you found him in the dorms, it was a perfectly reasonable time for him to be there, and he was not breaking curfew. And even if he was, was Draco no also breaking school rules by letting Harry stay with him? What do you suggest I do, punish Harry but not Draco?" Dumbledore clasped his hands together and raised an eyebrow at Snape, awaiting his reply.

"No. You do what you see fit." With that, Snape stormed out of the office, apparently knowing he had lost yet another battle against the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Now, Harry, Draco, would you please stay so I can have a word with you? Mr. Zambini you are free to go."

"Thank you, Headmaster." With that, Blaise left the Headmasters office, giving Draco and Harry an apologetic look before exiting.

"Boys, you can't be sneaking around the castle at all hours, sleeping in each others beds. You'll give someone a heart attack."

"But I can explain. I had a nightmare about Draco, and I had to make sure he was all right." Harry tried to explain.

"A nightmare? Are these at all like the one's you had last year?" Dumbledore suddenly looked alert, searching Harry for any signs that his mind was being inhabited by Voldemort.

"Not exactly. These are more like visions of what is to come. I've been having them since the start of term feast, and they are always the same." Draco looked at Harry, confused.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, looking meditative. "Have you been practicing your Occlumency?"

"Yes, every night." Harry replied.

"All you can do is keep practicing, and rest assured that nothing will happen to anyone while they are under my care. You will both have detention in the hospital wing tomorrow evening, and I need some time to confer with both your heads of houses in order to decide on further punishment. You may go enjoy your Saturday."

Both boys left the office, stopping in the hall below.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as they continued walking.

"Just some stuff that happened last year. I'd rather not talk about it." He didn't look at Draco as he replied.

"Ok. If you ever do want to talk about it…" Draco looked expectantly at Harry.

"I know where to find you. Halloween is coming up. There is supposed to be a school wide Ball. Do you maybe wanna go with me?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

"I …well…are your friends going to think it's weird?"

"My friends will accept whomever I decide to take to the ball, and to Hogsmeade before. That is, if you want to go."

"Of course I want to go."

"Good. We still have our detention to serve you know, and then if Snape and **McGonagall decide they want us punished further**."

"Yeah I know. Well, I have Quidditch practice in half an hour so…I better go."

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll meet up." With that, Harry and Draco separated, Draco heading outside, and Harry back up to his house.

Harry decided he needed to talk to Hermione about Draco. He knew she'd understand. He entered the common room, only to find Hermione not there. But Ginny was.

"Ginny, have you seen Hermione?"

"No. She hasn't come down yet. Do you want me to go see if she's in bed?" Ginny asked, carefully marking her place in the book she was reading.

"Yes, please. Tell her I need to talk to her." Harry sat down to wait patiently for Ginny to come back.

"She's not there Harry. Don't you think you might want to change out of your P.J.'s before you go wandering around the castle?" Ginny said, giggling.

"Um...oh...yeah. Thanks Ginny, you're a real doll." Ginny blushed as Harry kissed her on the cheek.

Harry hurried up the stairs to go change, wondering where Hermione could be.

* * *

Ok guys, now do what you did last chapter and review! 

Love ya guys!


	8. Girls

A big, humongous thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed.

Thank you for bringing the problem with my time breaks in earlier chapters to my attention. I have since gone back and fixed the problem. The symbol i was using to show time breaks does not show up on the final format. Time breaks are now shown by a -o-O-o-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Harry landed in the mud next to Ron, the snitch in his hand.

"Ok guys, that was a great practice. If we can keep up this kind of playing, we can definitely beat Ravenclaw this Saturday." Ron looked around at his teammates. "Just don't get cocky, and let's not depend on Harry to win. I want to be at least 50 points up before he catches the snitch."

"Yes, Captain." was heard by the majority of the team.

"Ok, Now hit the showers. I want you all rested, the game is the day after tomorrow, so tomorrow is going to be a non-practice day, and I want you all doing something peaceful; homework, reading, or something to that affect so you're in top form."

The rest of the team started towards the locker rooms, and Harry stayed behind to help clean up the practice field. They had just wrestled the last bludger into the box, and were covered in mud.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said, not meeting Harry's eyes as they each picked up a handle on the heavy quidditch crate.

"Ron, what's going on? You've been a little weird lately." Harry tried to wipe some of the mud off his glasses.

"Nothing, why would anything be going on?"

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me yesterday at dinner, and now you won't look at me." They hoisted the crate up onto the shelf in Madam Hooch's office, closing the door behind them.

"Well, I guess I'm just a little freaked out by the whole Draco thing. I thought you hated each other?"

"We did, but don't you think it's time to put our petty differences behind us and unite? Voldemort isn't hiding the fact that he's back anymore, and I know that you've noticed The Minister of Magic has been up at the school a lot more lately. Draco has no intentions of following in his dad's footsteps, and that could prove useful in the future."

"I guess. Does this mean I have to act like I actually like the bloody git?" Harry laughed at the uncomfortable look on Ron's face.

"Yes. Haven't you noticed he hasn't even bothered to try to act like he hates Hermione anymore? I think I've actually seen them trading arithmancy notes. And I haven't heard the word 'mudblood' from his mouth in weeks."

"You have a point. It's just going to take a little bit of time to get used to."

Both boys proceeded to step into the showers in the locker room. Harry stepped under the hot stream of water, almost groaning as it hit his sore muscles, relaxing all the little kinks from his back. The water ran down his chiseled pecs and abs, slicing a path down his back. As Harry grabbed a bottle of body wash, and began to work it into his skin in circular motions, he imagined it was Draco's hands washing him, and he was hard in no time.

He imagined Draco's hands running all over his body, slipping along his skin with the aid of the soap. _I need to stop thinking like this./ _Harry finished soaping up, trying not to think of Draco's hands all over his body, and failing miserably. Harry quickly finished rinsing off, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

When he walked back into the locker room, Ron was already there, dressed and waiting for him.

"You want me to walk back with you?" Ron asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll be up in a little bit." Harry replied, pulling a shirt down over his head.

"Ok, see you later." Ron grabbed his quidditch bag and walked out of the locker room.

Harry finished dressing, going back over his conversation with Ron about Draco. _I wonder if Ron will actually be civil to Draco on Halloween. I guess it will be a good test run to see how we all get along./_

Harry grabbed his quidditch bag, and followed about 15 minutes behind Ron.

-o-O-o-

Harry sat in silence about an hour later, half pretending to do his homework, when a hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Harry looked up at Ginny and Hermione.

"Huh?" Harry looked bewildered.

"We've only been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes. We want to talk to you." Hermione told him.

"Um, ok. About what?"

"Not here, let's go up to the dorms." Harry gathered up his books and followed the two girls up to the sixth year boy's dormitories.

"You know, I have never understood how if I ever wanted to go up to the Girls' dorms the stairs would turn into a slide, but you two can come up here anytime you want to."

"Well, like I've told you before, the Founders thought girls were more trustworthy."

"I'm just as trustworthy as any girl. More so sometimes, because I don't gossip." Ginny burst into laughter at this. "Ok, so I do every once in a while, but not nearly as much as you two."

"We don't gossip. We chat, or dish. Like your about to do." When Ginny pushed open the door to Harry's dorm, Neville and Seamus were already there.

Ginny walked over to Seamus and kissed him full on the mouth, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him close to her, then pulling back slightly. "I've missed you. I've been wanting to do that all night, but Ron was around."

Seamus turned a bright scarlet as Neville told the couple to get a room.

"Ginny, Darling, I know you've missed Seamus, but we came up here to talk to Harry, so my apologies Seamus, but we must all share Ginny." With that, Hermione pulled Ginny into Harry's bed and sealed the hangings, and then put up a silencing charm all around the bed. "Ok, now no one can hear us, and we can talk about whatever."

Hermione made herself comfortable, lying on her tummy facing Harry.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know. Did you know that Draco has second period Mondays and Thursdays with the Fifth year potions class, helping Professor Snape?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, On Mondays, that's my class, and he has run in late more than once looking awfully flushed, murmuring something about needing to convince you not to tackle him between classes." Harry blushed furiously.

"Of course, no one is blaming you Harry. I don't mind saying, Malfoy is bloody gorgeous." Hermione commented.

"Well, er…." Harry could feel his face growing hotter and hotter. "It's not fair of you two to corner me like this. I can't even get out of my own bed."

"Exactly, we want details Harry." Ginny said.

"Is he a good kisser? What does his body feel like?"

"Bloody Hell. I don't corner you two about your relationships!"

"Oh so there is a relationship? Are you two together?" Hermione stat up as she asked this, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, I don't think we are together per say, but….wait a minute. Why are you two so interested?"

"Come on Harry. We are your two best girl friends, and we want to know."

"Fine. Yes, he is a good kisser, his body feels bloody amazing, and he is coming to Hogsmeade with us."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, looking delighted at the prospect

"About which bit?"

:"The Hogsmeade bit. We get to spend a whole day with the both of you, together?" Both girls were looking pleased.

"As friends, of course. Which will be weird enough as it is. You guys have to promise me you will keep your boyfriends in line. I don't want Draco to feel he can't be around my friends."

"Of course, Harry. You can count on us." Hermione threw her arm around Ginny as she said this. "Right, Ginny?"

"Right." Ginny nodded.

The three sat on Harry's bed, talking about Draco, and other silly things until well after curfew.

* * *

Ok, now go review, loves.

The next chapter will be about Halloween, and the visit to Hogsmeade. I will try to have it out ASAP.

Love ya guys!


	9. Hogsmeade

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!

I'm sorry this took so long to get out guys.

Please keep in mind that this is pre-HBP!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Draco stood in front of the mirror, pulling on the seventh outfit of the morning. 

"Draco, you are going to be late if you don't decide on what to wear. Do you really think Harry is going to care?" Blaise said from his position lounging on Draco's bed.

"I want to look good. Everything I've tried on so makes me look fat." Draco turned sideways in the mirror. "Pick something for me."

Blaise slid off the bed and walked over to the large pile of clothes that had accumulated next to Draco. He picked up a black cashmere turtleneck, a fitted green t-shirt, and some jeans that he knew made Draco's ass look incredible. "Put these on."

Draco quickly stripped down to green silk boxers, tossing the clothes every which way. He pulled on the clothes that Blaise had handed him, and then surveyed the result in the mirror. "Not bad."

Draco reached for his hair gel, preparing to slick it back in his usual style. Blaise grabbed the gel and tossed it onto the bed.

"Leave it, it looks better when you don't put so much product into it."

"Thanks, Blaise."

Draco walked calmly out of the room, grabbing a cloak as he did.

o-O-o

Harry stood in the front hall with everyone else, anxiously awaiting Draco so they could head into Hogsmeade. Hermione nudged him mid-sentence and tilted her head toward the stairs. What he saw made his mouth go dry.

Draco stood there, searching the foyer for him. He looked bloody gorgeous in what looked like a black cashmere turtleneck and tight light blue jeans that had been artfully ripped in a few places. Draco's entire face lit up when he saw Harry and waved to him.

Harry shyly smiled at Draco as he walked up to the group. He was excited to be spending the day getting to know Draco, but apprehensive about his friend's reactions to the blonde.

"Hey Draco. I'm sure you know everyone?" Harry asked, gesturing to the group of Gryffindors composed of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville.

"Of course. Hello everyone." Draco's greeting got a mixed reaction from the group. Ginny and Hermione both responded with an enthusiastic "Hello." Seamus grinned, but both Neville and Ron completely ignored the remark. Draco pretended not to notice.

They walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, slowly making their way towards Hogsmeade. Although it wasn't quite snowing yet, it was chilly outside, and Harry shivered slightly.

"Are you cold Harry?" Draco asked, concern in his silver eyes.

"A little. But I'll be ok." Draco took his cloak off and fastened it around Harry's shoulders.

"Better?" Harry turned to look at Draco, and was surprised by the affection shining from his eyes.

"Yes, but aren't you going to be cold?" Harry tried not to let his surprise show. He had honestly thought everything that had happened the last couple of weeks had been purely physical for Draco. Now he reevaluated this opinion.

"No, I'll be fine." Somehow, they had lagged behind the group of Gryffindors, and Ginny was shouting to them to catch up. They jogged slightly to catch up with the rest of the group, and found them engaged in a heated debate about Quidditch.

"I swear, England is going to at least get to the finals this year!" Ron yelled toward Seamus.

"Ok, but Ireland has quite a team this year. I imagine they'll be in the World Cup." Seamus calmly answered back. Ron snorted.

"Boys, let's talk about something besides Quidditch, please." Hermione suggested.

"What do you guys think of the first project for Advanced Potions?" Draco asked, trying to get into the conversation. Everyone groaned.

"It's horrible, when we took out our cauldron's last time, it was this disgusting greenish color, and it was rock hard." Seamus complained.

"Mine and Blaise's is going fine."

"At least you don't have to work with Pansy. All she does is sit there and tell me I'm doing it wrong." Ron said angrily.

"What about yours and Draco's, Harry?" Ginny asked, relieved she wasn't in Advanced Potions yet.

"Ours is great. I think that it's going to turn out exactly like it is supposed to. Snape hasn't even made any nasty comments lately." Harry smiled shyly at Draco. "But I think that's because Draco hasn't been letting me screw it up to badly."

"Nonsense. You would do just fine without me, Harry." Draco replied.

"Let's go to Honeyduke's first." Ron suggested. "I need some more sugar quills."

"Ron, you'll rot your teeth right out of your head." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry and Draco walked a little bit behind the group, and Harry tentatively reached out to grab Draco's hand. Liquid joy flowed through his veins as Draco laced his fingers through his.

"Having fun?" Harry asked, leaning close to Draco.

"Yea. I enjoy spending time with you. Although Ron has seemed kind of cold."

"That's just Ron being Ron. It will be ok." Harry and Draco walked into Honeyduke's behind the rest of the group, and immediately Draco groaned. "What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head and dropped Harry's hand as Pansy Parkinson came over.

"Drakie! I knew you'd find me. You just can't stay away can you?" Pansy threw her arms around Draco's neck, hanging on him.

"Get off, Pansy. I was not trying to find you, and I rather wish I hadn't." Draco gave the girl a rather forceful shove.

"You know it's going to happen, Draco. Your father has already made my father an offer." Pansy looked at Draco smugly.

"And you think I would actually marry you, you pureblood, snobby little bitch?" Draco's look was one of complete fury.

Harry put his hand on Draco's arm, startling him. Draco turned towards him and his face softened a bit.

"Sorry, I forgot myself for a moment. Excuse me." Draco walked out of Honeyduke's. Harry turned to follow him, but Pansy stopped him.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, Potter, but you better watch your back." The look on Pansy's face as she said this was one of pure loathing. Harry jerked away from her, and followed Draco outside.

He found Draco a little bit down the road, sitting on a wooden bench. Harry sat down next to him. "You ok."

"I'm fine." Draco turned his head away from Harry.

"Looks at me, please?" Draco turned towards Harry, tears shimmering in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. "Talk to me?"

"I just didn't ever want you to see me like that. I can't believe I said that in front of you."

"It's ok. She deserved it." Harry couldn't get that look she had given him out of his mind.

"I just feel horrible." One solitary tear escaped to run down Draco's cheek. Harry turned Draco's face toward him, brushing the tear away. He slowly brought his lips to Draco's, brushing his lips against the other boy's. "You going to be ok?"

"Yes." Draco replied, staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry kissed him again, and what was originally meant to be a comforting kiss turned into more as Draco ran his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips. Harry opened his lips slightly, his tongue meeting Draco's. As Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, he stepped closer, pressing against Harry.

"Harry-." The boys jumped apart to find the entire group staring at them. Ginny and Hermione had smiles on their faces, while everyone else looked completely shocked.

"Um, er. Hi guys." Harry said uncomfortably. Ron had a nasty sneer on his face as he looked from Harry to Draco back to Harry.

Without warning, Ron came up to Draco and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then turned to Harry.

"I can handle you being friends with him. I can even handle being civil to him. But I cannot handle you kissing him." With that, Ron walked off, back up towards the castle.

"Are you ok?" Harry said as he helped Draco up.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to have a black eye though." Draco gingerly touched his eye, where it was already starting to swell up.

"Oh my God, Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked, rushing over to the two boys.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Thanks for asking." Draco brushed the snow off his jeans.

"I'll see you later, Harry. I'm going to try to talk some sense into Ron." Hermione ran off toward Ron's retreating figure.

Ginny walked between the two boys, looping her arms through each of theirs. "Ok, boys. Let's go get some butterbeer!"

Seamus and Neville followed the threesome into The Three broomsticks.

* * *

Will Ron accept Harry and Draco as, er, whatever they are? Will Pansy ever get it through her head that she will never have Draco? Will we ever find out what color the giant squid is? The answer to these questions and so many more, in chapter 10. 

Well, loves, go review whileI think up the next chapter!

Love yas!


	10. Who's Zee?

Thank you sinsoftheflesh98 for reveiwing! I agree, and as you can see, several other poeple do too!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Draco had endured an entire afternoon of butterbeer and smiling faces at the Three Broomsticks. As soon as Rosmerta had seen the swelling in Draco's eye, she had performed a quick spell that fixed it. She shrugged off his thanks, saying that owning a Tavern, she had seen worse. Now that Draco was back at Hogwarts, he was sick of everything and just wanted to go lay down in his bed for a while.

"Harry, I think that I need to go lay down. Can we talk a little bit later, maybe before the Masquerade tonight?" He hated seeing the worry in Harry's eyes.

"Of course. Do you want to meet in the hall in about an hour, that way we will both have time to get ready after we talk?"

"Yeah. See you." Draco turned and walked towards the dungeons, leaving Harry staring after him.

-o-O-o-

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor common room, looking around for a certain mop of red hair among the occupants. Not seeing it, he bounded up the stairs toward his dormitory, taking the steps two and three at a time. When he flung the door open, he found Dean, Neville, and Ron lounging casually on the beds. Actually, Ron was broodingly looking up at the ceiling, and looked as if he had already been given a good talking to. Harry didn't care.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Harry bellowed, infuriated with Ron.

"Don't go around shouting your lungs out. You were kissing Draco Bloody Malfoy, and I can't stand the git. So if you will kindly leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you." Ron continued to stare at the ceiling during his little speech, refusing to look at Harry.

"Well, if that's how you feel, when you're supposed to be my best mate, then you can forget it. I thought you were better than that Ron."

"Did you honestly believe I was going to forgive 5 years of torment in a single day? Or have you forgotten that he has called my girlfriend a mudblood, made me puke slugs, threatened you, almost got Buckbeak killed, and made us generally miserable since we started school?" Ron was on his knees on the bed, facing Harry with an enraged look on his face, when Hermione walked up.

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?" Hermione said, leaning casually on the doorframe. "After all, I told you until you apologize to both Harry and Draco, we are not together."

"Well, it's not going to happen, so leave me the bloody hell alone!" Ron threw himself back onto the bed, once again staring at the ceiling.

"Come on, Harry. Let's talk." Hermione grabbed Harry's upper arm, turning him gently away from the doorway. "Oh, and by the way, Ronald, I talked to Zee, and he says the same applies to him." Ron whipped his head around, watching Hermione walk away.

"YOU WHAT?"

"You heard me Ron." Hermione said back over her shoulder, but kept walking away from Ron.

"Hermione, do you really think it was good to break up with Ron? I mean, I've seen you two together, and you always look so happy."

"We are happy, Harry, but right now he needs to see I don't agree with his actions, and this is one of the best ways to make him see it. If I had stayed with him, he would have thought I condoned his behavior. He'll come around, don't worry."

"Ok. Well who is Zee?"

* * *

Ok, any guesses as to who Zee is? Most of you can probably figure it out, I haven't made an effort to hide it. Post guesses in your reviews! 

REVIEW!

Love yas!


	11. Masquerade

I would like to thank all those that reviewed: doxie, Sylvette, MagicChic82, mick the irish pirate, xox-Rachelle-oxo, Codeigh, emeralddragon, puffin, sinsoftheflesh98, Kaikiki, andShakespeares Whore

I love all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

* * *

Draco waited impatiently in the entrance to the school, willing Harry to hurry up and get there already. He really needed to talk to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he descended the staircase, "I was talking to Hermione. Do you know someone that goes here named Zee? He is her date to the masquerade, and she won't tell me anything about him."

"I know someone that goes by Zee among his friends, but I don't think that is who Hermione is talking about." Draco said, thinking immediately of Blaise.

"Ok. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what is going on between us, Harry. And I have a feeling that you don't either."

"You're right, I don't. But I thought that we were trying to figure that out."

"I can't go around letting myself be punched in the face for being your mate, Harry."

"I agree. I already talked to Ron. It won't happen again." Harry stepped closer to Draco, pulling him into a hug. "How is your eye feeling?" Draco pulled away from Harry.

"It's fine. Harry, this needs to stop."

"What does?" Harry had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"This physical intimacy thing. I think that it is just – Harry? Are you ok?" Draco asked, rushing to Gryffindor's side as he crumpled to the floor, a look of utter pain on his face.

Harry reached a hand up to clutch his forehead, pressing the heel of his hand to his scar as images swirled through his head. A flash of blue silk, a rivulet of hot, crimson blood running over cold, gray stone, a dark, menacing laugh as a whimper of pain bounced off unseen walls. A final image of a teenage girl sitting in an evening dress, looking up pleadingly.

"I need to see Dumbledore." Was all Harry said as he ran off, not seeing that Draco followed with a face full of concern.

Most of what followed was a blur to Draco, and before he knew it he was sitting in Dumbledore's office, listening as Harry recounted the images that had ran through his mind.

"Did you recognize her, Harry?" Dumbledore posed this question as if he was dreading the answer.

"She is a Seventh Year Hufflepuff, I think her name is Jordan." Harry said, his head hanging as he said this.

"Very well. You both may leave." Dumbledore turned away from them, and asked one of the portraits on the wall to tell Professor Sprout he needed to see her in his office right away.

Draco remained silent as they walked out of Dumbledore's office, but kept casting sideways glances at Harry. Once they were out in the hallway, Draco opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco." Harry said, not even looking at the blonde. "You shouldn't have followed me there. I didn't want you to hear that."

"I'm sorry. I was worried about you Harry. It's not everyday that I see someone fall to the floor in pain." Draco finished sarcastically. _Bloody hell! Why should I fucking be sorry for worrying?_/

"I didn't mean it like that, Draco. I just don't want you to have to hear things like that. You shouldn't have to know the horrible things I see sometimes."

"You should be able to tell me, Harry. I want you to be able to tell me everything."

"We should go get ready. I'm not ready to tell you everything yet, Draco. I don't even tell Hermione and Ron everything." Harry looked from the floor to Draco, the look in his eyes begging the other boy to understand.

"It's ok. When you're ready, all you have to do is let me know."

"I will." Harry turned to walk away.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry turned back around to look at Draco, who wordlessly opened his arms. Harry hesitated for a moment, then walked into them, feeling the warmth of Draco's body seep into his. He was grateful for the comfort Draco gave him, and wondered how he knew he needed it.

"Now go get ready." Draco kissed him lightly on the forehead before dropping his arms from around Harry and walking away.

-o-O-o-

Harry nervously paced the floor in the common room. He was all dressed and ready to go, but he didn't want to be too early. He didn't know what Draco was going to be dressed as, because the annoying git wouldn't tell him.

Clad in a flowing green top, tight dragon skin pants tucked into dragon skin boots, a black cape, and a black mask that Hermione had conjured for him, he felt as if he looked rather good.

_Ok. Hermione left about 10 minutes ago to meet her date. I'm going to leave in another 5, that way, I will at least know who someone is there./_

Running upstairs, Harry checked his appearance one more time, unusually aware of himself tonight. Harry realized that he had totally pushed the events from earlier in the night out of his mind, and consciously did it again. _I'm going to have fun tonight, and I'm not going to let Voldemort ruin it./_

With that thought, he grabbed his wand off his bedside table and slipped it into a special pocket of his pants. In no time, he was blending into the steady flow of people that was heading for the Great Hall. He picked certain people from the crowd, although everyone was masked. He recognized Cho's long black hair, Ginny's long red a little bit up.

Scanning the crowd quickly as he entered the Great Hall, he barely noticed the marvelous decorations. He was disappointed when his searching failed to produce a head full of platinum blond hair. He began to wander the room, his presence whispering around the room like a forgotten secret. He brushed past the little knots that had begun to form, searching for a friendly face.

Harry had just skirted around one of the many little tables that had been set up in place of the house tables when he felt strong arms come around him, the pressing of a warm, chiseled body against his back. He leaned into the embrace, and relished in the warm breath that floated across his skin as Draco leaned in to kiss his neck, locks of blonde hair stark against his black cloak.

"Miss me, Harry?" Draco whispered softly into Harry's ear. As Harry turned around to face his lust-object, he was gone. He caught a glimpse of black cloak swirling around a group of what he thought were Hufflepuffs.

"So, Draco wants a game of cat and mouse, huh?" Harry muttered, turning to walk the opposite direction, and almost colliding with Hermione.

Hermione looked even better than she had at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Her curly hair was piled high atop her head, with tendril coming down to frame her face and cascade down her back. Her white mask was decorated with small pearl beads, sequins and a little bit of lace. Her dress was an off shade of ivory and was just as lavishly decorated as her mask. He knew she was some obscure witch that had invented something, but right now he couldn't remember which. The boy holding her hand looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place him.

"Harry, this is Zee. Zee, you know Harry." Harry shook the other boy's hand, and he suddenly recognized him.

"Blaise Zabini is Zee!" Harry's jaw was slack with shock as he looked form Hermione to Blaise, back to Hermione

Hermione giggle and nodded her head. "Surprised?"

"Yes. I never knew. I don't want to think of what this means right now. I need to go find Draco." Harry chuckled as he walked away from the couple.

He spotted Draco lounging casually against the wall next to a potted plant. Harry walked up and leaned next to Draco, just as a waltz filled the room.

"Want to dance?" Draco asked Harry, and before the brunette had a chance to reply, he was being swept onto the dance floor.

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes as they whirled around the dance floor effortlessly. Feelings that Harry couldn't explain flooded through his body. Then the dance ended.

"Let's get something to eat." Draco led the way to the buffet table that had been set up, and both boys filled their plates, not saying a word to break the tension that was permeating the air. As they sat down, Harry looked at Draco, and knew what he wanted to do.

"Draco, will you go out with me?" Draco spit pumpkin juice all over the place.

"What?" Harry's face fell at his reaction.

"If you don't want to, I understand." Harry moved to get up, but Draco pulled him back.

"Of course I want to go out with you, you just caught be by surprise." Draco held his breath, waiting for Harry to say something.

"You really do want to go out with me?" Draco nodded in response to Harry's question.

Harry leaped at Draco, pulling him into a tight hug, relieved that the blonde had said yes. Harry kissed Draco lightly on the lips, wanting this moment to last forever. Unfortunately, the boys' tender moment was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice, enhanced by the Sonorus charm.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT IN A CALM MANNER TO THEIR RESPECTIVE HOUSES." Groans were heard from everyone in the Great Hall. The Masque had barely begun. "I AM TRULY SORRY TO CUT YOUR FUN SHORT, BUT IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU PROCEED IN AN EXPEDIANT MANNER."

Harry and Draco exchanged dark looks. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Draco nodded his head in assent, walking reluctantly toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

* * *

This is actually kind of a two part chapter, so twelve is almost done. It includes a meeting in each of the houses, and of course Harry and Draco's conversation about their relationship.

Congratulations to everyone who figured out Zee was Blaise! I had thought it was obvious, but I guess not!

Love ya guys!


	12. Skipping

Thank you to tomoya-542002, Jinx in a Wandbox, MagicChic82, and sinsoftheflesh98for reviewing! I love you guys

I am extremely sorry this took so incredibly long to get out! My computer crashed, and I lost all my stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

Enjoy!

* * *

The students in the Gryffindor common room were completely silent as Professor McGonagall explained why the masque had been cut short.

"There are several student's missing from the school, and we have no idea of there whereabouts. There is reason to believe that the disappearances have a connection to Voldemort." She looked pointedly at Harry as she said this. "I'm sure you can look around you and see who is missing from among us. Ronald Weasley, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, and Natalie MacDonald are all missing. For those of you that were here four years ago, things will return to the way they were when the chamber of secrets was opened. Student's will be escorted from class to class, there will be no idle time between classes, and you are not to go anywhere in the castle without at least one other person with you. During mealtimes, you will not be allowed to leave the Great Hall, and afterwards I will escort you back to the dormitories.

We are taking these disappearances very seriously, and know that you will do the same. I know this will be very hard for some of you, but we must continue on in as normal of a manner as possible. Goodnight."

Harry was dumbstruck. His best friend in the entire world was missing. He took a sobbing Hermione in his arms, offering the best comfort that he could.

"Oh, Harry. The last thing I said to him was to br-br-break up with him!" Hermione sobbed against his robes.

"I know Hermione, it's going to be ok. We'll find him."

-o-O-o-

Draco sat in the Great Hall the following morning, pushing some scrambled eggs around his plate. Only one person had been missing from his own house, and he had a feeling that this was because the majority of his housemates were death eaters in training. They hadn't been told who was missing from the other houses, and Draco assumed that they would be told that morning.

He looked up just in time to see Harry walk into the Great Hall, with Hermione next to him. He noticed their red-rimmed eyes just as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"As you were all informed last night, numerous students are missing from the school. I know it will be difficult to keep concentrating on our lessons in light of recent events, but we must give our entire focus to our studies, especially now. It is important for you to be able to defend yourselves. A complete list of the missing is as follows: from Hufflepuff, Jordan Baker, Emma Dobbs, and Susan Bones; from Ravenclaw, Stephanie Fawcett, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood; from Slytherin, Adrian Pucey; and from Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, and Natalie MacDonald.

Draco's eyes immediately flew to Harry when he heard Ron's name. Green eyes locked with his, and then looked down quickly. Getting up from his seat, he quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table, knowing he needed to be with Harry right now. He knew exactly how he would feel if Blaise had gone missing.

Sitting in the vacant spot next to Harry, Draco placed a tentative hand on his arm, unsure of how to offer comfort. Harry just shrugged the blonde's hand off his arm, and continued whispering words of comfort to a sobbing Hermione. Draco just sat there on the bench, feeling as if a bucket of cold water had just been poured over him. He couldn't understand why Harry was shrugging him off.

As Draco got up to leave the table, Harry turned and pulled him back down. "It isn't that I don't want comfort from you right now, it's just that Hermione needs me." Harry's eyes were begging Draco to understand.

"Skip first class with me?" Draco could see Harry contemplating the idea before nodding an affirmative answer.

Walking Hermione to class, they were all oddly silent. The entire school was lacking the everyday noises, the chattering in the hallways, the occasional explosion as someone used magic when they were not supposed to. It was eerie.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid Harry, like running off on your own?" Hermione said as they prepared to leave her at the door to her Runes class. Harry hesitated. "Promise me, Harry!" Hermione shouted, drawing the attention of those around them.

"I promise Hermione." Harry muttered as Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug.

The boys hurried off to find an empty classroom, eventually ending up in front of the Room of Requirement. Walking in, Harry sank down onto the sofa that was against the wall of the incredibly cozy space the room had created. Draco stood in front of Harry, bringing the brunette's chin up so he could see his face. After a second, their eyes connected and Harry launched himself into Draco, sobbing against his stomach.

Draco began stroking the incredibly soft, inky black hair, hoping he was giving some kind of comfort. Massaging Harry's scalp, Draco just whispered soft words into the air, hoping his voice would calm the other boy. Draco didn't know how long it had been when Harry's sobs started to subside, and he really didn't care.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been, Draco. I hope Ron is ok, but all I can think about is how much worse it would have been if-if it had been you who disappeared." Draco shushed Harry, pulling him into a gentle embrace as he sank onto the sofa beside Harry. Draco kissed Harry's forehead, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

They had been sitting in the Room of Requirement in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, and Draco thought Harry was sleeping. As he went on stroking the dark black hair and listening to Harry's rhythmic breathing, he started to drift off. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not when the words drifted over him, startling him awake. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Huh?" Draco blinked the sleep away, bringing up a hand to rub his eyes.

"Nothing, never mind." Harry pushed himself off of the couch, walking to the small window that opened onto the grounds, showing snow swirling through the air. It looked the exact opposite of how Harry was feeling inside, peaceful and serene while his insides were tumbling and confused.

Feeling Draco's arms come around his waist from behind, he sank back into the needed embrace. "I _know_ I'm in love with you." He whispered the words against Harry's olive skin, kissing the side of his neck. "I have been ever since I first saw you in Madam Malkin's. I just didn't know how to express it."

Turning in Draco's arms, Harry looked into eyes shimmering with love, and never doubted the words he had just heard. Going up on tiptoe slightly, Harry closed the distance between his and Draco's lips. The initial contact ran through the boys like a lightning bolt. The kiss quickly turned passionate, Harry drawing Draco closer to him, bringing the boys into full body contact for the first time.

Sliding his tongue along the seam of Draco's lips, he demanded entrance. As their tongues tangled, a moan rang through the room, though neither boy was aware of whose it was. Harry slipped his hands into Draco's robes, bunching the shirt up as he un-tucked it from his pants. He ran his hands up under Draco's shirt, reveling in how soft his skin was.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Harry watched as he took Draco's shirt up, revealing more and more smooth alabaster skin. Draco shrugged his robes off, allowing Harry to pull his shirt completely off. Harry kissed the white skin on Draco's chest, and felt the sharp intake of breath as his lips met skin. Pushing Draco back on to the couch, Harry straddled his hips. Draco pushed Harry's robes off his shoulders, and pulled his shirt off, eager to feel his skin pressed to Harry's.

Harry kissed Draco with all the pent-up emotion he had been feeling the last couple of days. He loved the way Draco tasted faintly of vanilla and peppermint. As the kiss deepened, Harry slowly started to grind his hips against Draco's. Draco moaned against his mouth, and he felt it right to the tips of his toes.

Abruptly ending the kiss, Draco touched his forehead to Harry's. "I can't do this."

"I want to Dray." Harry nipped at Draco's bottom lip. "Please?"

"No. It's not that I don't want to Harry. It's just that I want our first time to be on a bed, alone, with no chance of being caught, and with more time than twenty minutes to our next class. It should be special. I want it to be special."

Harry slipped off Draco's lap and onto the couch. Draco gathered him into his arms, and they sat that way until the bell rang for the next class, catching there breath and calming down.

They both jumped when the bell rang.

"So I guess we should….go to class?" Draco stood up as he said this, stretching.

"Yeah. Eat lunch with me?" Harry looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course, love." Draco leaned down and gave Harry one last lingering kiss before they left the room.

* * *

REVIEW!

I would have liked to make it longer to make up for the wait, but I really wanted to get it out to you guys!

Love you!


	13. Ron

Thank you Kaikiki, and Black Dying Rose for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

Enjoy!

* * *

Ron woke to the feeling of cold stone against his cheek. Sitting up abruptly, he tried to remember where he was, and almost passed out from the sudden move. _I hope the reason I can't see is that there are no lights on._

Bringing his legs up to his chest, he reached up to feel his head where it was throbbing, and felt the matted stickiness in his hair. He wondered how long he had been in the cold, dark room, and found he had no recollection of getting there.

_**Ron was digging through his trunk to find his mask. Blaise and Ron had ordered them when the masque was first announced, so they would match. Hermione's was the same color, with similar decoration. Shouting in triumph as he pulled the mask out of the trunk, he placed it on, finally ready to go down to the Great Hall and apologize to Harry and Draco. As he left the dorm, he got the sick feeling in his stomach he always got when he was traveling by port key. Landing hard on a forest green carpet with a silver snake embroidered into it, he had no clue where he was.**_

"_**Ah, Mr. Zabini, how nice of you to join us." Zee was here too? Icy fingers wrapped around his mask, pulling it up and off. "You imbecile, this isn't Blaise Zabini. CRUCIO!" **_

_**Screams of pain filled the room as the spell hit it's target. "P-p-please master. They must have switched masks. That one was supposed to go to Zabini."**_

_**Ron looked up, and revulsion filled him as he took in the sight that was the Dark Lord. He cringed away as an icy finger ran down his cheek.**_

"_**The youngest Weasley boy could still be useful. He is, after all, best friends with Potter." Ron summoned up all his feelings of hate that he could, remembering how he had felt when he saw Harry and Draco kissing. **_

"_**I want nothing to do with that little traitor. He is no longer any friend of mine." Thanking Merlin that Harry couldn't hear him, he tried his best not to let Voldemort know how he felt. He wouldn't be used as a pawn in this stupid war.**_

"_**Tsk, tsk. If your mother could hear those words coming from your mouth, I'm sure she would be disappointed. What has happened to cause such hate against someone who was once your best friend?" Panic filled Ron as he tried to think up something that wouldn't cause his friend more pain.**_

"_**Wouldn't you hate someone who bested you at everything that mattered?"**_

"_**You cannot lie to me Weasley. I know you were angry at him for something, and that you are trying to protect him, but you don't hate him. I can feel your feelings;smell them radiating off of you. Tell me the truth."**_

"_**Never." Ron spat at Voldemort's feet.**_

"_**Should I get the Veritaserum master?" **_

"_**No there are far more entertaining ways to get the truth out of someone. CRUCIO!"**_

_**Pain filled Ron as the curse rolled through him. It was more excruciating than anything he had ever felt. His father had told him once that the best way to combat Crucio was to think of something that made him feel good, or peaceful; he filled his head with thoughts of being with Hermione and his pain lessened a little. He would die before he would betray Draco and Harry. He had already hurt them enough.**_

_**Voldemort slowly placed his glacial hands on Ron's cheeks,and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, Ron was remembering everything he didn't want Voldemort to know. Things about Harry, things his father had discussed about the Ministry of Magic during supper, things about Blaise, and worst of all, seeing Harry and Draco kiss in Hogsmeade.**_

The next thing Ron knew, he was waking up to total darkness.

* * *

Love ya guys!

Next chapter: Ron finds out exactly where he is, and exactly who is there with him.


	14. Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash of the boy on boy variety. No like, no read!

Rating: M

_words_/ denotes thought

I have to thank all of you that are still reading! There was some RL stuff that prevented me from updating. That is sorted out now, and I am eager to finish this! Expect another update in 1-2 weeks. Enjoy!

* * *

Ron crawled into the corner as light flooded the room. Someone gave a stifled cry as they were shoved into the cell with him. Before he got a good look at the shadow in the doorway, the cell became submerged in darkness once more. The silence after the loud bang of the door being slammed was almost deafening, until a sudden sobbing began to fill the room.

"Who's here?" Ron asked, which caused the wailing to grow loader. Then suddenly, Ron remembered the single long brown plait he had seen flying behind the person as they were shoved into the room. He only knew one person who wore their hair like that. "Susan?"

"R-r-ron? Is that you?" Ron heard something being dragged across the floor as Susan crawled closer to him. He felt her turn her body so that she was seated against the wall next to him.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I think my leg is broken."

As Ron's eyes slowly adjusted to the small amount of light that seeped under the door, he looked down and saw that Susan's leg was indeed twisted at an odd angle. He grimaced, but avoided saying anything. The two continued to sit in silence for what seemed like ages, not knowing what to day to each other. _I don't really know the other students in my year at Hogwarts. Or anyone outside my house really. _Ron realized as the silence grew.

The door was wrenched open and another person was shoved inside. The person stumbled but did not fall, immediately spinning around and lunging at the rapidly closing door. The person began pounding on the door, kicking and cursing when the door failed to open. Ron shifted his weight against the wall in an effort to ease the aching in his body, causing the unknown figure to spin around and ask who was there.

"Ron Weasley and Susan Bones." Ron replied, "But I think that Susan has passed out, her leg is broken."

"Thank Merlin you are safe. It's Katie. I don't even know why I am here. Voldemort seems to think I would know something about what my parents do, but they are very careful not to talk about anything important in front of me. He even used Veritaserum on me, but I can't tell him anything I don't know. What about you?"

Ron tried to fight that wave of guilt that welled up inside of him as he remembered just what Voldemort had seen inside his head. "Katie, we need to get out of here. I think that I may have inadvertently gotten Harry and Draco into a world of trouble. I need to warn them that Voldemort knows!"

"Knows what Ron?"

"That they are in a relationship. He saw them kissing at the Hogsmeade weekend when he invaded my memories. I can't let them get hurt because of me anymore than they already have."

Ron shot to his feet, knocking an unconscious Susan onto her side. He started to kick at the door, willing it to open. He grabbed the handle and tried to pull with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. He gave the door another swift kick and cursed when his toe began to throb. He tried pulling at the handle again, and just as he threw all his weight backward, the door was suddenly thrown open. Ron fell awkwardly onto his arm, an unconscious person falling in on top of him.

"Stay away from the door, or I'll use cruciatus on you!" The door was banged shut again, and Ron tried to push the body off of him, causing unbearable pain to shoot up his arm.

"Merlin. Katie, help me?" Ron grunted out. Katie helped him push the person onto the floor.

"Did you get hurt, Ron?"

"A little, but I'll be ok." Ron pushed himself back up against the wall, well away from the door and any other potentially harmful things to come through it.

-o-O-o-

Harry sat in the Great Hall, anxiously waiting for Draco to come in from class. Harry had had a free period before lunch, and had gotten to the hall early so as to not miss Draco. Students slowly started to trickle in from various places in the castle, and it wasn't long before Harry spotted Draco's platinum blonde locks in the crowd.

"Hey love, can we sit with the Slytherins?" Draco questioned as he met Harry by the Gryffindor table.

"Do we have to? I feel slightly uncomfortable sitting where most of the people hate me."

"I guess not, but I do feel a need to point out you are asking the same of me by sitting with the Gryffindors." Harry sighed, knowing that Draco was right.

"Ok, lead the way." Draco led Harry over to the Slytherin table, where both promptly began to fill their plates with food.

Blaise came in shortly thereafter, and looked incredibly surprised to see Harry sitting at the Slytherin table. He did not comment, however, and sat across from them, and also began to fill his plate. Hermione came in, saw Harry, and sat down next to Blaise, apparently unaffected by the change in tables. This was easier then Harry had thought it would be, that is, until Pansy came in.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO ALLOW A MUDBLOOD TO SIT AT MY HOUSE TABLE!" She shrieked upon seeing Hermione seated with her head resting on the table. Snape came rushing over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Pansy, what is the problem? There is no reason for you to be so shrill." He said, pointedly not looking at the table.

"That, that BLOOD TRAITOR, has invited GRYFFINDORS to sit at the Slytherin table! I refuse to tolerate them just because he seems to like sticking his tongue down bloody Potter's throat!" Pansy's face was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Miss Parkinson, that is quite enough. 20 points from Slytherin for that outburst! If you feel that you cannot tolerate the students you attend this institution with, then maybe you should not eat with them. Starting tomorrow, you will have lunch detention with me for the rest of the month!" Snape appeared livid at his god son being called a Blood Traitor.

"But Prof-" Snape cut Pansy off before she could finish her sentence.

"But Professor nothing. I would think that in light of recent event you would be more tolerant and grateful for your peers." With that, Snape left in a swirl of black robes.

Pansy shot Draco one last dirty look before stalking off towards the door. If looks could kill, Draco would be lying on the floor.

* * *

Short, I know. But more is to come!

Review!


End file.
